Samus Collection
by Ninmai700
Summary: Five short stories focusing on Samus' character from different points of view.
1. The Weapon

**I: The Weapon**

I don't know how much longer we have. The caverns of KR-439 are infested with space pirates and the many creatures they brought to safeguard whatever they're looking for. Yes, we _did_ receive intel that some shady operations were taking place underground. That's why we were sent here. To report on what those operations are and put a stop to them if possible. However, we did not expect this. Countless pirates and a multitude of deadly creatures I've never seen before crowd the caverns of KR-349, watching over every inch of the rocky landscape.

I see now the inescapability of death. Of our squad only two of us remain. We're hopelessly outnumbered and outgunned, with every path to the exit blocked by another monster. This is my fate. All those years in training, all the bonds I've made, everything I've ever done in my life was simply a prelude to a useless death. Even now sergeant Richards is trying his best to keep a level head and convince me that it's not over. I shake my head at his delusions and brandish my gun with a level of determination I've never experienced before.

"No."

I say firmly, the word echoing in the small crevice we've hidden ourselves in.

"I will not go like this. I'm a soldier, and I'll die like one. It's been an honor, sir."

I nod at him and stand up despite the pain on his face.

"Thank you for your service."

" _Marcus no!"_

But I already began my sprint through the tunnels. The hairs on the back of my neck stand at the sound of a dozen space pirate cries. They mean death to whoever hears them. I do my best to dodge the many blasts they send my way and shoot back at them with no avail. Their armor lets them withstand even blaster fire, given that they stop shooting to cover themselves. This gives me a little more time to figure out where I'm going and escape their sights. I desperately look around at the confusing web of tunnels, panting and clutching my gun tightly.

Suddenly, I hear something else. Not the space pirates, they'd lost me. No, the cry was much lower-pitched and guttural, like the roar of a Sheegoth. I turn around and immediately freeze, paralyzed by the unholy sight before me.

A monstrous creature two to three times my size and probably ten times my weight stands in front of me, its enormous mouth salivating and completely filled with sharp teeth. It boasts muscles bigger than my head and countless spikes at its limbs. Its hungry eyes are mostly yellow with a glowing red slit going across the middle. It towers over me, no doubt thinking of the many ways to devour me.

This is it. My fate is sealed. What a horrible way to go…

 _ **BEZEAOOM**_

Suddenly a blinding purple light fills the cave, knocking me off my feet and hitting the monster straight in the chest. It staggers back, surprised but still unafraid. I turn back to locate my savior.

There, standing atop a cliff with her arm cannon raised at the creature stands the greatest bounty hunter known to the Federation: Samus Aran. Her bulky suit holds countless weapons designed to destroy anything in her path. I can't imagine how she's able to move so quickly in that tank of hers.

"Move away."

The voice coming out of the suit has an edge to it, but still manages to be commanding enough to get me moving with just two words.

" _GRRRRRAAAULGH!"_

The beast roars and charges straight at her as she unloads so many missiles they become a blur coming out of her cannon. An enormous arm swings at her, but she jumps over it with ease and studies it for a moment. Is she...scanning it? In the middle of a fight!?

Another missed swing and the ground shakes. This time, Samus retreats to the very end of the cavernous room, her arm cannon at her side. What's she doing?

" _GGGRAAUG!"_

The creature takes this as a challenge and charges at her. Samus then does the same, generating some sort of electric field around her armor as she speeds up. Is she insane? What kind of person runs straight at a monster like that!?

They meet at the middle and Samus somehow knocks the titan off its legs, beating it in strength. She then lands on its upper chest, pulls down its huge jaw and slams her arm cannon straight down its throat, shooting a blast so powerful it obliterates its neck from the inside.

Finally, she tosses the monster's head aside and slowly walks towards me. Her shoulder pads heave with her pace and she holds her arm cannon up, still ready for combat. She stares at me. The fact that I can't see her face makes this unsettling. Like sentient armor.

I suddenly come to the realization that she's waiting for me to tell her what happened.

"I-uh...we were sent here on a recon mission."

I gulped. She didn't move an inch.

"We were a whole squad, but now it's just me and sergeant Richards. He's still hiding in that crevice about three floors down."

Without a single sign of acknowledgement, she heads to the lower caves in a light jog.

So _this_ is the legendary Samus Aran.


	2. The Savior

**II: The Savior**

I'm scared. _I'm so scared._ I never really meant it. I'd never leave mommy and daddy. I want them here now...I'm sorry I left... _I'm so sorry..._

My tears make a soft sound when they hit the cave floor. Like somebody didn't close the faucet right. It's scary. The cave is very dark and I can hear weird sounds all the time, like bugs running around. I can't see anything... _I hate the dark…_

My dress is all dirty now, mommy will probably yell at me for it. But I don't care. I don't care if mommy yells. I just want her here. She could make it all go away with a song. _Please, mommy, please, get me out of here..._

 _ **THUD**_

I instantly jump and yelp at the noise. What was that?

From the darkness, something that looks like a person appears. It's huge and mostly orange, with a green thing where the face should be. It stares at me and doesn't move. _It's scary…_

Suddenly, the head disappears. It's replaced by the face of a pretty woman. She has long blonde hair and calm blue eyes. So she's wearing armor? Why is a girl as pretty as her using armor? Isn't that for boys?

She crouches and smiles, extending her hand out.

"My name is Samus. You must be Maribelle."

I nod furiously. Did she come to save me?

"Alright Maribelle, I need you to stay very close to me, okay? We're getting out of here. Give me your hand."

I gladly place my hand in hers (which is covered in armor) and start walking beside her. There's a few times where we have to stop because I'm scared of the dark and I can't see anything, but she doesn't worry. Like mommy, she's very patient.

"Did mommy and daddy send you here to rescue me?"

She looks down at me and nods, smiling.

I smile too and continue to walk along the rocky path.

"Why are you wearing armor?"

She looks down at me again but frowns this time.

"Isn't that for boys? My brother is in the Galactic Federation, you know!"

She shakes her head.

"No, everyone can be strong."

This time it's my turn to frown. I can't be strong, I ran away and got lost in a cave! Then I cried for hours and couldn't even move because of the dark.

"No, I can't be strong. I'm weak and I'm scared all the time..."

She gives a light chuckle and stops walking.

"I was once very small and very scared, just like you."

She kneels so I can see her face when she talks.

"You know what made me so strong?"

I slowly shake my head.

"I believed in myself. I was always convinced that I was weak, so I never got any better. Once I learned that I was strong, I found the courage to wear the armor. You are what you want to be."

She then stands up again and looks up. Light shines through a crack in the ceiling.

"Come on, one last push and we're out of here."

She puts an arm around me, lifts me and points the arm without a hand to the ceiling. Suddenly there's a quick flash and the crack becomes a hole big enough to go through.

"Ready?"

Normally I'd be terrified of jumping that high, but I'm feeling very brave right now. I _can_ do this.

I nod and her helmet reappears on her head before she leaps so fast everything becomes a blur.


	3. The Woman

**III: The Woman**

Good god, make time go faster. The amount of people who think they can get into the bar without showing registration never fails to amaze me. Then again, I'm pretty sure I enjoy kicking people in the face, so I can't complain much. I think it's the main reason I took this job. Simple, easy, fun, nothing that'll cause me trauma.

"Registration please."

"Come on man, my girl's inside, I just wanna talk to her."

"I don't care about who's inside. I care about who's outside. That happens to be you, so show me registration or get the fuck out of here."

"Man, don't be a dick, I just wanna talk…"

"I could care less."

Defeated, the man goes somewhere else.

"Hey hot stuff, tonight's free for ladies, right?"

A vibrant-looking young woman grins with a hand on my chest.

"No."

"What about shirtless ladies?"

She bites her lower lip and teasingly fiddles with her shirt's button.

I raise an eyebrow and smile.

"That'd be interesting. Guess we'll have to find out."

With little hesitation, the woman removes her shirt and reveals that she wasn't wearing a bra. Wonderful.

"Well now we found out. Registration or out."

She gives me face that reminds me of a Kihunter mid-spit and grudgingly walks away while putting her shirt on again.

Nearly done, not even a minute now…

"Hey."

I look up from my watch to see someone I never expected to see again.

"Sam?"

She has longer hair now, held in a ponytail. She's wearing dark cargo pants and a blue leather jacket over a white shirt, which conceals the Zero Suit underneath.

She gives me the same somewhat bored expression and shrugs.

"Bounty business is slow. Haven't had a drink in a while. Since when are you a bouncer, Kreatz?"

I smile and look down at my watch again. My shift's finally over.

"Come on, let's talk inside."

We make our way through the crowded room and sit at the bar, where Kierran gifts us two glasses and a bottle of Valysse. Kierran is part of some race that's almost extinct, but I can never remember its name. Reminds me of Mauk a bit.

I fill both of our glasses and take the first shot.

"After you left, I only had a year before it got boring."

I explained.

"Things just weren't the same, you know? It was all of the horror without any of the fun. Of course, Adam didn't get any better."

She chuckles, rolling her eyes at the name.

"Stubborn as a Ripper, like you always said."

"Also as tough as a Ripper, like you always reminded me."

She stares at the liquid in her glass like it's one of her enemies.

"How's the bounty business then?"  
She sighs and takes another shot.

"Like I said, not very fruitful at the moment. I guess taking out Mother Brain, Ridley and all the Metroids in the universe makes it a better place."

We chuckle together.

"There'll always be space pirates. Plus, there's like a thousand jobs in a thousand planets just like this one. It's hard to think of anyone that _wouldn't_ want you working for them."

She immediately shakes her head.

"No. I'll always work solo. Besides, I like being a bounty hunter."

She suddenly goes quiet. Something's on her mind.

"What is it?"

More silence.

"Every once in a while I wonder why I'm doing this. It started out as revenge and justice, but I think I've grown to enjoy it. Exploring deadly or abandoned planets, kicking alien ass, saving lives, the adrenaline rush of risking my life, it's what kept me going. But...it only brings me loneliness. It deprives me of a normal life."

I suddenly choke on my drink so hard Samus has to slap me on the back several times.

"N-normal life!?"

I laugh, making her frown.

"Sammy, nothing about you is normal. You're a tall, athletic woman that makes a living from going into uncharted planets in a bulky suit designed by bird aliens, then killing everything in them. You have no family. Your best friend was a bunny. I don't think you're destined to anything normal in your life."

She then smiles, looking down at the insignia on her Zero Suit.

"I guess. I don't really need normal, after all."

She stares at her glass one more time and suddenly stands up.

"Time to go then. I've got a job to do."

She straightens her jacket and easily shoves her way through the crowd.

* * *

AN:

-I did some retcons with Kreatz and Samus' time at the Federation.

-There's 0 mention of bars, drinks or populated cities in the Metroid universe, so I had to make up my own.

-This happens a little after Super.


	4. The Warrior

**IV: The Warrior**

I don't like to wear my suit in the ship. It's made for combat, and the ship interior is made for relaxation. Too much time in my suit can stress me out, affecting my performance on the ground.

Instead, I spend most of my time in the Zero Suit when I'm off a mission. It's incredibly comfortable and I need only think to change into my Power Suit. Alternatively, I also use it in the rare occasions that my Power Suit doesn't give me the agility I need for a task.

On the even rarer occasions that I'm in the public, I just wear clothes. Both the Zero Suit and the Power Suit attract way too much attention.

I did, however, make adjustments to it in case I'm ever stuck in my Zero Suit like at the end of my first battle against Mother Brain. I added a whip to my paralyzer as a substitute to the Grappling Beam and I added booster heels as a substitute to the boosts I get from my Power Suit boots. The heels are also easy to fold under the foot so they become like shoes, and it's actually not hard to fight in them at all.

Right now the ship is stationary. I don't like it. Once upon a time, I would have been glad to stay safe in the comfort of my ship. Now it's merely the place I wait. I thrive in combat, I enjoy exploration, I live to save others from death.

* * *

AN: Sorry this one is short, Samus isn't very talkative and she's all alone in this one.


	5. The Nemesis

**V: The Nemesis**

She'll pay. She'll pay, dammit! Everything we've worked for all this time, it's all been for nothing… Only the Metroids of SR388 remain, Mother Brain is dead, the base is destroyed, and I'm at the brink of death. Damn it all…

" _ **DAMN IT ALL!"**_

I roar, stopping all the minions in their tracks. They stare, paralyzed by the only thing they follow: power.

I'll kill her. I will. I'll tear her armor apart and slash her puny limbs off. Then I'll devour her and hunt down her kind. No other name has ever made me writhe in such anger…

 _Samus._

However, I'm in no position to attack at the moment. Like that time at the mining colony, I need flesh to survive…

" _Lord Ridley, Mother Brain still lives!"_

I turn my head at the minion that kneels before me.

" _ **Oh, does she?"**_

I chuckle, the raspy sound echoing throughout the caverns of Norfair.

" _Yes, we need only rebuild her body."_

Of course, she's a highly advanced organism created by the Chozos. Why wouldn't she be able to survive a couple missiles?

" _ **Good. We'll get to work soon enough."**_

Before the creature can rise again, I suddenly drive my tail clean through its chest and raise it above me. It cries out and writhes desperately, intelligent enough to know its fate is sealed.

 _ **SNAP**_

With a single bite I snap the body in two and chew on it quickly, feeling the energy flow back into me with every gulp. The others, still paralyzed by fear or respect, can only stare as I feast on their comrade. I then take another, and another, and another, until I'm finally healthy enough to spread my wings and fly above them. I cackle, running my claws against the walls and breathing fire at everything around me.

Yes, the bounty hunter will die. Soon enough, I'll find her. I'll rip her apart so many times you won't even be able to recognize her as a human being.

" _ **See you next mission, Samus Aran."**_

* * *

AN: This one is directly after Metroid 1/Zero Mission.


End file.
